Ben 10 and the witch's ghost
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: What happens when Ben comes back from the MLP universe 3 years younger with two things, a fried Omnitrix, and a anthro girlfriend. But they haven't landed in Ben's universe oh no they've landed in the ScoobyDoo universe where they both become a member of Mystery Inc, but what happens when an apparent ghost hoax becomes a real ghost mystery based on ScoobyDoo and the witch's ghost.
1. the case of the weirdo warrior mummies

**Ben 10, mlp, Scooby doo and the witchs ghost:**

thanks goes to scoobyfan1 for giving me this idea, and scoobyfan1 if you're reading this i thank you.

This story is set when Ben get's back from the MLP: FIM ( my little pony friendship is magic universe, but not without a busted omnitrix and a special pony now turned anthro girl who he fell in love with, and in this story Ben's age will have gone from 16 years old to 13 same goes for the anthro pony who is also 13 years old.) oh and some of the plot and dialogue will be changed.

 **Chapter 1:** Case of the Warrior Mummies

(insert scooby doo and the witchs ghost opening song)

Our story begins inside a large museum somewhere on the west coast; a distinguished looking balding man holds a thick folder with dozens of papers inside it, he walks somewhat quickly down the hallway, his footsteps echoing through the building.

As the man walks down the hallway he passes several displays; one with a young man and young woman in Renaissance style costumes, one with a young girl in a roman style dress feeding grapes to what looked like a statue with cyan coloured skin, and one with two caveman and a saber toothed tiger, one which looked like a human and the other one looked a bit like a great dane, if you looked closely at the bottom of the saber tooth tiger you would be able to see it had two extra feet which had black and white shoes on.

What he doesn't know is that the members of Mystery Inc as well as the new members. Are a part of each of the displays: Fred and Daphne in the renaissance display, Velma and Rainbow Dash in the Roman display, while Shaggy, Scooby and Ben were in the caveman display.

The man continues walking through the museum and looking quite nervous, he makes his way past the display with Rainbow and Velma who put on her glasses after he walked by: next he walked by Fred and Daphne's display and afterwards they looked out into the hallway, finally he makes his way into the room with the caveman display where Shaggy, Scooby and Ben are.

Suddenly the man stops in his tracks, looking as if someone or something frightened him.

"I-is someone there?" the man asked nervously.

The man slowly stepped backwards towards one of the displays, and as fate had it after backing into one of the displays, accidentally pressed a small button located in the front of it with his backside, which caused said display to activate which caused the man to scream: unfortunately for though, he also dropped the papers he was carrying.

A recorded voice the spoke about the exhibit and the man realized that there was really nothing to be afraid of, so he began picking up the stack of papers, which he had dropped and prepared to go on his way.

"I really must switch to decaf" the man remarked as he shook his head before retrieving the papers he dropped.

Suddenly out of the line of sight of the man, three mummy cases on the side of the room began to slowly: while the man who was picking up the papers didn't notice this, the three disguised members of Mystery Inc. who were in the caveman exhibit: Shaggy Rogers, Scooby Doo and Ben Tennyson noticed this and what was going on and prepared for what was going to happen next.

As each of the cases opened Shaggy, Scooby and Ben saw what looked to be three Egyptian mummies with piercing green eyes and holding what looked to be some kind of ancient weapons slowly walked into the room, in fact the three creatures slowly walked behind the man which caused the normally cowardly Shaggy to alert the man of impending danger.

"Like, Professor! Behind you!" Shaggy said.

The man was a little startled of the fact that one of the museum exhibits was talking to him, but once he saw the three mummies attempting to make swiss cheese out of him, he didn't care: in fact the man quickly ran out of the way of the three creatures, while Shaggy, Scooby and Ben prepared to put their plan to capture the fearsome looking triple into action.

"Yikes!" Scooby and Shaggy said.

"Like stay right there!" Shaggy told them.

which just made the triplets walk towards them, which also made Shaggy throw his wooden hammer, and Ben the sabertooth cat skin at them. who just ripped the skin in half.

"Rhaggy!" Scooby said alarmed.

"Now, Scoob!" Shaggy yelled.

Scooby reached behind him and pulled a rope which made a net fall on the three mummies, trapping them for the moment.

"Like terrific, out plan worked guys!" Shaggy said as he high fived them both.

But unknown to them the mummies were cutting there way out of the net.

"You're the man Scoob." Shaggy said.

"Roh you're the man." Scooby told him.

*tap tap tap*

The guys turned around to face three very angry mummies.

"Raaaaah!" they said as they lifted there weapons.

"Yikes!" Shaggy, Scooby and Ben yelled while jumping out the way and off the exhibit.

(insert Scooby-Doo theme music and you might want to put it on repeat) _scene change_

We see Fred and Daphne looking up at the hallway to see Shaggy running past, but not with out a voice yelling "FRED YOU SAID THE NET WOULD WORK!" the voice turned out to Ben running from one of the mummies, as Fred just sweatdropped.

We see Scooby being chased by two of the mummies, as he ran up a dinosur skelington, only for it to be brought down by one of the mummies who was carrying an old fashiond axe, but just as he was about to hit the floor Shaggy caught him.

We see Fred and Daphne running down a hallway to an intersection, only to bump into Velma and Rainbow. They look up only to see Ben and Shaggy who was carrying Scooby Doo. Being chased by axe welilding mummies they split Ben from Shaggy and Scooby.

"BEN!" Rainbow yelled, as she ran off to help Ben.

"Agh!" Ben yelled as he jumped out of the way as an axe cut his arm a bit, but he kept running and dogeing the axe which was trying to hit him.

 _scene change... Shaggy and Scooby_ (i will call Ben Ravencroft: Ben.R and Ben tennyson: Ben, just so you don't get mixed up)

We see the pair being chased by two mummies one with an axe and the other with a mace about to bring it down on Shaggy but before the mummy could bring the mace down on Shaggy he jumped onto the back of Scooby, just as the second mummy jumped out infront of them.

They found a tapestry and did the one thing they could do was to climb, since they ran down a dead end. The pair started to climb the tapestry, Scooby went first and got a qutarter of the way up as Shaggy grabbed his tail and climbed up his tail to grab his shoulders Scooby started moving and got high enough just as the mummy pair got to the bottom of the tapestry.

Scooby and Shaggy(still on Scoobys back) made it to the top and Scooby grabbed the top of the tapestry to give him more support but the tapestry didn't want to help Scooby out, so as Scooby grabbed the top of the tapestry it gave way, letting them both fall down with the tapestry over them.

The mummies forced the tapestry off them to reveal Shaggy and Scooby sitting on the mummies shoulders, Scooby and Shaggy looked down and they both saw what they were sitting on so they both made a jump and run for it.

Eventually the pair made their way into a room filled with middle Ages artifacts, the pair figured a mummy case was a good hiding place but when they opened it they saw it was filled with spikes. They looked back to see the two mummies running down the hallway towards them, they closed there eyes as the mummies kept running at them but before they could get to them, they ran past another tapestry the first one ran past no problem the second a shoe popped out and tripped up the mummy making it fall into the first one, Shaggy and Scooby closed their eyes tigthter as the mummies crashed into stuff, they opened their eyes and turned to the left to see two of the mummies were tangled up with each other and some of the artifacts.

*click* (lights come on)

"Nice going, guys. You caught 'em." Fred said.

"Uh, right. No problem, Freddy. But like we had a little help." Shaggy said.

"Who are you?" Daphne asked the man as he stepped out from behind of the tapestry.

He had jet black hair in a ponytail, a mustache, glasses, he wore a black shirt, a brown slim jacket, a black belt with a gold buckle, light brown trousers, and brown shoes.

*gasp* "I don't believe it! You're Ben Ravencroft, the famous horror writer." Velma said.

"That's right. And let's see who they are." Ben.R said as he took off one of the mummies maskes.

*gasp* "It's Perkins." the man said who was the man Shaggy scraed before.

"And Griswold. Disgruntled archaeologists from the museum's Babylonian project. They were upset with you for cutting their funding, Dr. Dean." Velma said explaing why they did it.

"And we would have gotten away with it, too if it wasn't for this meddling writer!" Perkins said bitterly.

"Like, that's a twist!" Shaggy said.

"Yeah. At least he didn't call us 'kids.' I hate that." Fred said.

"Guess you beat us to the punch, Mr. Ravencroft." Daphne said.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to upstage you." Ben.R said.

"So what were you doing here?" Fred asked.

"I was doing research on my latest novel. When i saw the archaeologists acting suspiciously and decided to investigate." Ben.R told them.

"Mr. Ravencroft, i am a huge fan of your work. I've read all your books, which in my opinion are the best horror stories ever written." Velma said as she held out her hand for Ben.R to sheack.

"Thanks, Velma." Ben.R said.

*gasp* "You know my name?" Velma asked surprised.

"And Daphne's and Fred's." Ben.R said. *tap tap*

*laugh* "And Scooby and Shaggy, of course." He finshed.

"I've admired your work unraveling supernatural mysteries for some time now. We're in the same business of 'mystery and occult.' Right?" Ben.R asked.

"Please. What we do pales in comparison with the sheer palpable fright of your novels." Velma said.

"I wouldn't say that." Ben.R said.

"Take _The Dead Mall,_ for example. That creepy jewelry-store owner was an incredibly complex character." Velma told him.

"You're very kind. Listen, Velma, I'm going back to my hometown in Massachusetts this weekend to the house where i wrote my early books. I go back every year for the fall colour. It's very peaceful and relaxing. Why don't you and your friends come vist?" Ben.R asked.

*gasp* "Really? That would be great, wouldn't it, gang?" Velma asked.

"Yeah. We could use a break from all these spooky mysteries." Daphne said.

"And Oakhaven does have one of the best restaurants in new England." Ben.R said.

"Like, We're sold, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah!" Scooby told him.

"Wait a minute i feel like we forgot something." Fred said scratching his head.

"You mean forgot someOne!" Ben said from behind Ben.R.

"Wait what happened to the mummy that was chaseing you?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh the police took him away, but i had some help." Ben said pointing to a rainbow haired girl who just smiled and put her arms around him and hugged.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She said.

"Excuse me if i may but who are you two?" Ben.R asked.

"Who us?" They asked, While Ben.R just nodded.

"I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben told him.

"What about you miss?" He asked.

"The names Rainbow Dash, but my friends sometimes call me either Rainbow or Dashie." Rainbow Dash told him. "So what's this about a vaction?"

"Ben, like what happened to you're arm?" Shaggy asked.

"Huh? oh i must have cut it when i was almost cut in half with an axe." Ben said, as Rainbow used her magic to heal his wound.


	2. the car ride

**Previously on Ben 10 and the witch's ghost:**

*gasp* "I don't believe it! You're Ben Ravencroft, the famous horror writer." Velma said.

"That's right. And let's see who they are." Ben.R said as he took off one of the mummies masks.

*gasp* "It's Perkins." the man said who was the man Shaggy scared before.

"And Griswold. Disgruntled archaeologists from the museum's Babylonian project. They were upset with you for cutting their funding, Dr. Dean." Velma said explaining why they did it.

"And we would have gotten away with it, too if it wasn't for this meddling writer!" Perkins said bitterly.

"Like, that's a twist!" Shaggy said.

"Yeah. At least he didn't call us 'kids.' I hate that." Fred said.

"Guess you beat us to the punch, Mr. Ravencroft." Daphne said.

"Sorry, i didn't mean to upstage you." Ben.R said.

"So what were you doing here?" Fred asked.

"I was doing research on my latest novel. When i saw the archaeologists acting suspiciously and decided to investigate." Ben.R told them.

"Mr. Ravencroft, i am a huge fan of your work. I've read all your books, which in my opinion are the best horror stories ever written." Velma said as she held out her hand for Ben.R to shake.

"Thanks, Velma." Ben.R said.

*gasp* "You know my name?" Velma asked surprised.

"And Daphne's and Fred's." Ben.R said. *tap tap*

*laugh* "And Scooby and Shaggy, of course." He finished.

"I've admired your work unraveling supernatural mysteries for some time now. We're in the same business of 'mystery and occult.' Right?" Ben.R asked.

"Please. What we do pales in comparison with the sheer palpable fright of your novels." Velma said.

"I wouldn't say that." Ben.R said.

"Take _The Dead Mall,_ for example. That creepy jewelry-store owner was an incredibly complex character." Velma told him.

"You're very kind. Listen, Velma, I'm going back to my hometown in Massachusetts this weekend to the house where i wrote my early books. I go back every year for the fall color. It's very peaceful and relaxing. Why don't you and your friends come visit?" Ben.R asked.

*gasp* "Really? That would be great, wouldn't it, gang?" Velma asked.

"Yeah. We could use a break from all these spooky mysteries." Daphne said.

"And Oakhaven does have one of the best restaurants in new England." Ben.R said.

"Like, We're sold, eh, Scoob?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah!" Scooby told him.

"Wait a minute i feel like we forgot something." Fred said scratching his head.

"You mean forgot some One!" Ben said from behind Ben.R.

"Wait what happened to the mummy that was chasing you?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh the police took him away, but i had some help." Ben said pointing to a rainbow haired girl who just smiled and put her arms around him and hugged.

"I'm just glad you're safe." She said.

"Excuse me if i may but who are you two?" Ben.R asked.

"Who us?" They asked, While Ben.R just nodded.

"I'm Ben, Ben Tennyson." Ben told him.

"What about you miss?" He asked.

"The names Rainbow Dash, but my friends sometimes call me either Rainbow or Dashie." Rainbow Dash told him. "So what's this about a vacation?"

"Ben, like what happened to you're arm?" Shaggy asked.

"Huh? oh i must have cut it when i was almost cut in half with an axe." Ben said, as Rainbow used her magic to heal his wound.

 **Chapter 2:**

"Well now that we know what we're going to do, let's get going" Fred commented.

"Yeah, we've got a long way to go to get to Massachusetts" Daphne added.

"Oh, i almost forgot: if it's okay with you Mr. Ravencroft, i would love to travel with you in your car; besides i would love to discuss all of your novels with you" Velma remarked.

It was then that Shaggy decided to pull Velma aside and talk to her for a few seconds before she left with the famous author.

"Velma, i kind of thought that you would go with the gang and me in the Mystery Machine instead of Mr. Ravencroft" Shaggy remarked, while scratching his head; clearly he was attempting to speak to the bespectacled teen without saying anything that would cause Velma to think he was jealous of Ben Ravencroft, or for that matter saying anything that would make Velma hate him for the rest of her life or worse, to dump him.

"Come on Shaggy, it's not every day you get to ride in a car with a world famous horror writer, i'm really looking forward to it" Velma commented.

"Oh alright, just do me one favor Velma" Shaggy remarked, realizing that he didn't want to argue with the intelligent teen in front of the rest of the gang.

"What's that?" Velma asked.

"Like have fun and b careful" Shaggy replied.

"I will Shaggy and thank you, i really care a lot about you and don't want anything to happen to you" Velma replied.

"I know you do Velma and i care a lot about you as well, plus i sure wouldn't like anything to happen to you either" Shaggy remarked.

"Thank you Shaggy that means a lot to me" Velma replied.

"Like it means a lot to me too Velma" Shaggy commented.

After a quick exchange of hugs and a kiss between the pair of teenagers, Velma walked out of the museum and into the parking lot with Ben. Ravencroft; meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby joined Fred and Daphne as the quartet piled into the Mystery Machine for their trip to Massachusetts.

"Everybody ready to go?" Fred asked.

"Wait what about Ben and Rainbow?" Shaggy asked.

"Over here Shaggy, and we're ready to." Ben said as he pulled up next to the Mystery Machine, Ben and Rainbow dash were in a custom made rainbow hover car.

"I LOVE THIS CAR!" Rainbow shouted.

"Really who wouldn't be able to tell that?" Ben asked her sarcastically.

"Oh shut it you!" Rainbow told Ben somehow offended.

"All ready Fred" Daphne said.

"Like Scooby and me are all set" Shaggy replied.

"It's a good thing too, because it looks like Velma and Ben.R are taking off" Daphne commented.

"Yeah it sure looks like it, well since we're all set let's get going too" Fred explained.

So with that the black roadster belonging to the world famous horror writer Ben Ravencroft left the parking lot of the museum with another passenger inside, in the case Velma, who was still mentally pinching herself that she was getting to ride inside the famous horror writer's own car; a few seconds later the colorfully painted Mystery Machine left the museum parking lot with Fred in the driver's seat, Daphne in the passenger's seat and as usual Shaggy and Scooby in the back of the van, although both of them, but especially Shaggy were a little miserable that the bespectacled teen wasn't keeping them company in their trip to New England, which would turn out to be one of the most frightening adventures Mystery Inc. ever had; a few seconds after the Mystery Machine left the parking lot, a rainbow colored car that had no wheels left the museums parking lot with the happy couple Rainbow dash in the passengers seat and Ben Tennyson in the driver's seat.

"This is so romantic." Rainbow told Ben.

"It sure is Dash, it sure is." Ben replied while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, which she then turned round and kissed him on the lips.


	3. Welcome to Oak Haven

**Previously on Ben 10 and the witch's ghost:**

So with that the black roadster belonging to the world famous horror writer Ben Ravencroft left the parking lot of the museum with another passenger inside, in the case Velma, who was still mentally pinching herself that she was getting to ride inside the famous horror writer's own car; a few seconds later the colorfully painted Mystery Machine left the museum parking lot with Fred in the driver's seat, Daphne in the passenger's seat and as usual Shaggy and Scooby in the back of the van, although both of them, but especially Shaggy were a little miserable that the bespectacled teen wasn't keeping them company in their trip to New England, which would turn out to be one of the most frightening adventures Mystery Inc. ever had; a few seconds after the Mystery Machine left the parking lot, a rainbow colored car that had no wheels left the museums parking lot with the happy couple Rainbow dash in the passengers seat and Ben Tennyson in the driver's seat.

"This is so romantic." Rainbow told Ben.

"It sure is Dash, it sure is." Ben replied while giving her a quick kiss on the cheek, which she then turned round and kissed him on the lips.

 **Chapter 3:**

The expensive black roadster belonging to thee famous horror novelist Ben Ravencroft continued it's journey towards th writer's home town of Oakhaven, Massachusetts with the early autumn sunshine beaming down on the sleek and expensive car; inside of the aforementioned vehicle, the driver confidentially guides the automobile towards its intended destination while the car's second passenger, a member of the famous Mystery Inc. detective agency: Velma Dinkley discusses the finer points of the author's numerous books in print; the writer listens patiently and politely nods, agreeing with every statement that she is making.

Meanwhile about 20 feet behind the black roadster, a familiar green and red painted van follows carefully behind the author's car, making sure not to lose track of the roadster; inside the van Fred Jones and Daphne Blake sit in the driver's seat and passenger seat respectively watching the scenery as the Mystery Machine travels along the highway, while in the back of the van Scooby Doo and Shaggy also find themselves admiring the beautiful foliage, farms and landscapes.

But if we look behind the Mystery Machine we see nothing? where did the car go? we suddenly hear a loud.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee this fun you gotta' try this Ben!" a female voice shouted, we look up to see a rainbow colored hovercar but if we look closer we can see what looks like a girl with cyan wings and rainbow colored hair.

"You're forgetting Rainbow Dash i can't fly with this thing busted." Ben yelled back to Rainboow while holding up his left wrist to her.

"i'll say, i mean I've seen magic before, but the way you do it is very impressive. especially after you got that wand from the fairy princess you saved." Daphne said.

"No kidding Daphne; you know Shag, you'll have to show me how to cast some of the spells that you've learned" Fred started.

"But Fred, you're not a wizard; i mean you were studying magic under Vincent Van Ghoul with Flim Flam, but you haven't done that in years" Shaggy replied.

"Well that's true Shaggy, but like they say you can still teach an old dog new tricks" Fred remarked.

"Um Freddie, i thought the saying is you can't teach an old dog new tricks?" Daphne wondered.

"Rog, Rhere?" Scooby asked ears perked up.

"Sorry Scooby, it's just a figure of speech" Daphne replied.

"Roh, rokay" Scooby said.

"Like sorry if we confused you Scooby" Shaggy remarked.

"Rhat's okay Rhaggy, ri forgive you" Scooby replied, before reaching over and licking his master's face.

"Don't worry about it Scooby" Shaggy commented.

"Well since that's over, there's still one thing i want to know; Daphne, why where you looking at me when you said you can't teach an old dog new tricks or what ever it was you said." Fred remarked, somewhat annoyed at his female colleague, albeit while still keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Oh it's nothing Freddie, it's really nothing" Daphne replied while giggling a little.

"Come on Daphne, there had to be some reason why you were looking at me, plus why did you giggle when you replied to my question?" Fred asked.

"Really Freddie, it's nothing; let's just enjoy the scenery on the way to Oak Haven" Daphne replied.

"Okay, i trust you; actually i trust you with a lot, and that' probably the reason why i love you so much" Fred said with a smile on his face.

"I know, and i love you too Freddie" Daphne replied.

"Like, oh brother, at least me and Velma don't act like that when we're spending time with each other" Shaggy said somewhat under his breath; although Fred and Daphne couldn't hear what he said, but Scooby Doo did and decided to tease his cowardly master a little.

"Reah, rou and Relma ron't do that at all," the Great Dane said with a wink, which was of course directed at Shaggy.

"Oh and like what's that supposed to mean?" Shaggy asked, with his arms now folded and looking quite annoyed at his cowardly pet.

"Rou know" Scooby said with a smile as he began giggling.

"Like you know Scooby, you better cut that out or you won't be getting any Scooby Snacks for the foreseeable future." shaggy replied with a somewhat serious look on his face; knowing that Shaggy might be serious, Scooby decided to quickly change his tone so to speak.

"Ri'm rorry Rhaggy, ri ridn't rean rit." Scooby said.

"Like, that's okay Scoob, and i forgive you; speaking of Velma, i wonder what she and Ben.R are doing right now?" Shaggy wondered.

...Meanwhile...

Inside the expensive black roadster belonging to the worldwide horror writer Ben Ravencroft, one of the members of the Mystery Inc. detective agency: Velma Dinkley was speaking with the author about some of the finer points of his novels.

After driving through a grove of trees whose leaves were now colored various shades of brown, yellow and orange, considering the time of the year, all three vehicles approached an old wooden sign set along the foliage of the New England countryside; Velma however was discussing a particular scene of one of the novelist's works, and was too busy to notice that they were entering the writers hometown.

"And at that scene at the end where the caretaker's flesh dissolved was so brilliant I-" Velma started to say.

"Oh look, we're here." Ben.R said.

"Already?" Velma asked.

... _up in the sky..._

"HEY BEN!" Rainbow shouted.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

"I think we better put this car into 4 wheel drive, don't you think so?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, and we don't want to spook anyone." Ben added.

... on the ground...

All three of the occupants of the Mystery Machine, the Thunder Car (couldn't come up with a name for it) as well as Ben.R and Velma noticed that there was something a bit unusual as the vehicles found themselves parked behind several other vehicles, needless to say the group of teens, their Great Dane and famous author were quite confused as to what exactly happening in this New England town.

"What in the world?" Ben.R wondered aloud as he saw large crowds of people standing around the various buildings and walked on the sidewalk.

"Wow. like i thought this was going to be a quiet little town, but i guess not." Shaggy quipped from his seat inside the Mystery Machine.

"You can say that again Shaggy" Ben said as he and Rainbow Dash walked up to them.

"Looks like there certainly are a lot of people here." Velma said after a few minutes of sitting behind the various vehicles, the bespectacled and famed author parked and exited Ben Ravencroft's automobile, meanwhile Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Ben and Rainbow Dash walked over to them.

The famed horror writer and the members of Mystery Inc. began walking through the immense crowds of tourists that were exploring the main street of the somewhat quaint New England town, only now it wasn't very quaint, and it seemed more like a big city than a small town.

"Velma i have to really apologize, i really had no idea that Oak Haven was going to be so, so..." Ben.R started.

"Crowded?" Velma replied.

"Right, i mean we always get a few leaf peepers an people that come to see the fall colors, but this, this is a circus." Ben.R said, with a somewhat incredulous look on his face as he surveyed the streets of Oak Haven.

As he and the rest of the gang continued walking, Ben Ravencroft spotted a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye, who at the moment happened to be chatting with some of the various populous and tourists of the town; after shaking the hand of a middle aged couple the man, who had somewhat curly light brown hair, was wearing a dark blue business suit, tan colored slacks and black shoes spotted the author and the gang began walking over to them.

"Ben, my boy!" the man exclaimed happily as he reached the gang and as a result began shaking the author' hand.

"Mayor Corey, it's great to see you again Ben, always nice to see a local resident become a success and then return home to visit" Mayor Corey responded.

"Thank you Mayor, it's nice to be back too; oh i almost forgot, i brought some friends with me and i would like to properly Mayor Corey." Ben.R said, introducing the group to the mayor.

"Well, like i always say: The more the merrier and any friends of Ben are friends of mine." the mayor replied, shaking the groups' respective hands, and paws in Scooby's case.

"Thank you mayor, i suppose it would be only right to introduce ourselves now that we know your name: for starters my name is Fred Jones." Fred said.

"And I'm Daphne Blake." the ginger haired teen added.

"Velma Dinkley." the bespectacled teen remarked.

"I'm Norville Rogers, but like everyone calls me Shaggy, and this is my dog and sort of the mascot of our little group Scooby Doo." Shaggy said.

"Rooby Rooby Roo!" Scooby yelled, while everyone laughed. "Rello." He added.

"I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said.

"And i'm Rainbow Dash." Rainbow said.

"Ah wonderful, welcome to Oak Haven, i certainly hope you'll enjoy your stay." Mayor Corey said.

"We certainly will mayor; but there's one thing that's puzzling me." Velma replied.

"What's that my dear?" Mayor Corey asked.

"When Ben.R told us about his hometown and invited us here, we really had no idea that it was going to be so crowded; can you tell us what's going on around here?" Velma asked.

"You know, I'm also a little curious; i mean when i lived here, the area was nothing at all like this, what could have happened to cause my hometown to be such a popular tourist destination." Ben.R remarked.

"Actually if the seven of you are interested, i would love to give you a personal guided tour of the town and then i'll be able to show you why our town has become so popular." Mayor Corey explained.

"That sounds good to us Mayor, lead the way." Fred remarked as he and the rest of the gang followed the mayor, not knowing where they were going and not quite knowing what they were going to get themselves into the small town of Oak Haven.


End file.
